Blood
by Mistress Onyx
Summary: [A vampire school fic] AU.  He's a vampire, she's a hunter. What happen when their worlds collide. A SasuSaku and other couples.Rating may change
1. The beginning

Blood

By: Sierra-bear

This is my first fanfic, so could you all be ever so kind

I do not own Naruto, but I sadly wish I did

* * *

A figure walked down the cold, dark alley. His eyes blazed with crisom eyes with comas spinning. His gaze fell apon a girl, who he had chased and trapped into the dark,dank, moonlit alley. Fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Stay back, just leave me alone." The green haired girl cried. The vampire smirked (AN: does that remind you of someone) and pulled the girl to her feet. " Please don't hurt me," the girl wimpered. The crimson eyed vampire smirked and flashed his fangs, he pulled the girl into a forced hug. " Don't worry it won't hurt much." He dug his sharp, razor-like fangs into the base of the girl delicate neck, and drained the blood and life out of her petite figure.

Blood oozed out of the corner of the vampire's mouth. He licked the remaining blood from the girl's neck, and dropped her limp body to the ground.

" Dating a girl just to get her blood is not good you know."

"Hn, what do you want Kakashi," The vampire wipe the blood off of his mouth, then he turned to see a man ( looked to be about in his late twenties) with silver hair. His masked covered his mouth and right eye. The eye that was shone was glued the little orange book that was in his hand (AN: I don't know how he is able to read in the dark).

"Well, I was in the neighborhood when I heard a lady scream, being a good person, I wanted if she would be able use use my help in anyway." Kakashi smiled, well it looked like he did underneath his mask.

"Hn," the vampire said dully

"It could help for you to be happier, " Kakashi was cut off by three bullets whissing passed his head. A figure in black standing on top of a building, load up there gun for another round of shots. "Well, I see we have been spotted," Kakashi pulled the mask to the bridge of his nose, and revealed a red eye, much like the vampire's. The comas started to spin faster as the two dodged the bullets that shot at them.

The vampire pulled out a gun and aim for the person on top of the building. Before he could shoot another assassin, from behind, started to fire at the unsecpecting two.

" I know how much you hate to run, but, I feel that we are out matched"

"Hn"

" I take that as a yes," Kakashi started to do hand signs and with a poof , they were gone.

--------------------

"Damn, I barely missed them," one of the assassins groaned.

"Maybe if you had better aim maybe you might have hurt him," the other one chucked at his female partner.

"Shut up," The female spat back.

" We arrived too late," the male said, looking at the dead girl at the end of the alley.

"I know," sadness filled the girl's emerald eyes.

" Look you go and rest up while i go and check in with HQ, your going to need the sleep if you are starting school tomorrow."

" Thank you," and with that she ran off into the night, leaving the man alone. He pulled out a phone, dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up.

" Hello"

"Stage one is completed"

"Excellent," a snake like voice hissed back.

* * *

This is the end of chapter one. Please tell me if i should go on or not, or if it needs any work what so ever. Sorry for all of the mistakes

Sierra-bear


	2. First Day  Part One

I've decided to continue and finish my story. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed on my first chapter.

I do not own Naruto...if only I did starts to daydream, anyway on with chapter two random claps from the background

Blood

Chapter Two

First Day part one

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"I only need five more minutes of sleep," a pink haired teen said sleepy from under her blankets.

Five minutes later

"Kuso, I'm going to be late on the first day of school," the pink haired jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Within minutes she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a plaided skirt, a white blouse with the school symbol sewed into the right side of her chest, a tie around her neck, and a simple pair of high heels.

She ran down the stairs of her home and grabbed a simple piece of toast. She dashed out the house and down the side walk of her school.

' I'm going to be late,' she repeated in her mind as she entered the school ground, ' but I'm glad I don't live to far.' She started to relax when she saw that they were people sitting around goofing off, walking around, or hanging with friends.

'So this is the famous Konoha Academy, that is oh so famous, it looks just like a regular high school.' She walked through the doors to the main office. She walked to the front desk to find a young women, about in her early twenties, typing away in front of a computer screen.

"Excuse me," the pink haired girl said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I sometimes get so caught up in my work that I fail to notice that people are there, I'm Shizune, and you must be Sakura, right."

"Hai," the pinked haired stared at the woman in front of her. Shizune had black hair, black colored eyes, and a smile to match it.

" Miss Haruno, the headmistress would like to see you right now," the blacked haired women said gently to Sakura. Sakura nodded and followed her into the office. Inside the tiny office sat a women. She had blond hair, almond colored eyes, and breast the size of watermelons (AN: Lol. that was the only thing I could think of to desribe the size...).

" Please sit down Miss Haruno," Sakura sat down in the purple chair in front of the Headmistress' desk. " After looking at all of you records, I am quite amazed at your score and grades, even you talent in art,'' the almond eyed headmistress said petting the pig that sat on her lap." I am pleased to have you at my school, and hope that you will enjoy your stay here, Shizune has you timetable and locker number at her desk." Sakura got up and slowly made her way to the door, when a voice stopped her.

" Sakura, I'm sorry to what happened to your parents and if they is anything you need just tell me."

Sakura turned around and faced the almond eyed women, " Thank you, Headmistress."

"Please call me Tsunade, now hurry on to class."

With a nod, Sakura left the room and went to Shizune's desk, " I need my turntable and locker number."

" Here you are, your first class is in room 214 History, and your locker number is 314."

" Thank you, Shizune."

" Your welcome, Sakura."

Sakura search till she found room 214. Holding her breath, she grabed the handle and slowly turned the knob.

* * *

Here is chapter two and must I say that I left quite a bit of information in here, Like. What did Tsuande mean when she said that she was sorry for Sakura's parents? What is behind that door? 

Why am I thinking of food all of a sudden? What is imortaint about those numbers? I guess time will tell those answers. Please review.

I would love you to vote on who Sakura should meet first

Love

Sierra-bear


	3. First Day Part Two

Remember this kiddies...Sierra-bear does not own Naruto... Okay, do you have it memorized? Good, Now On With The Show!!!!!!

Blood

Chapter Two

First Day part two

" So your my new student?"

Sakura jumped in fear as she looked at the man that was standing behind her. His mask covered more than half of his face, and his silver hair sparkled in the sunlight. They stood there for a moment, one smiling and one in shock.

" Well I've think we' ve been out here long enough, how about we step into the classroom," the teacher said with a smile (atleast Sakura thought so). She nodded. He opened the door and walked in the room with Sakura following close by. The teacher took his place at the front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late but the was an old."

"Liar," some blond haired kid interruped.

"Anyway, class this is Sakura," The man said as he pulled out a little orange book, "Now Sakura, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Sakura froze. What would she tell them. Not about her family... no, where she's from... no, her likes and dislikes...no.

"Well if your shy, then I understand, feel free to pick where ever you want to sit, and by the way, my name is Kakashi." Kakashi said with and understanding smile. Sakura returned the smile and sat in the back of the class next to a huge window.

"Class guess what I have for you...Pop Quiz," everyone groaned.

"Sakura," Sakura jumped at her name being called, "You won't have to take the quiz, since this is your first day in class." Sakura nodded and started to look out of the window and let her mind wonder.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling the time to switch classes. Sakura walked slowly down the hall trying to remember where her locker was located. After spending minutes, she found it, and noticing that it is located near the main office, which was right down the hall from her first class. Feeling stupid, she walked to her next class, Gym.

"Gai, sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

A sunset background and a crashing wave appeared as the teacher and student posed for there overdramtic scene. Sakura walked in on this proud moment between student and teacher.

" I see our youthful, new student have arrived," the teacher walked up to Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Her teacher, who was waring green spandex, had a bowl cut hair style, a big bug-like eyes, and a smile that would not seem to go away. His student was like a mini version of his idol only with bigger eyes.

" I am Maito Gai, and this is my youthful student, Rock Lee," Lee did a short bow," welcome to gym class." Gai said with a smile, as his pearly white shined in the light (AN: I wonder how does he keep them so damn shiny. and how do they always shine?) " Class, to show our youthful spirits, we are going to run ten laps, non-stop," The whole class groaned, except for one excited bowl cut haired student.

* * *

Sakura wanted to pass out. She had just finished her tenth last, she pulled her aching body to the girls' locker room, and started to change into her her uniform.

'Only one more period till lunch, then this day in hell will be over with,' Sakura walked out of the locker room and walked to her locker (which she found with ease this time), she slowly walked to her next period class, she stood right infront of the door. Room 118: Health. Gathering her courage, she turn the handle and walked in the class. A old man, with white hair and a goofy smile placed on his face.

" Well, Well, Well. I see we have a new student," he giggled, " A female at that," that made the old man giggle harder.

" Ah Ero-sennin, stop trying to get ideas for your new book," A blond haired kid shouted from the back of the class.

"I was _not_ trying to get ideas for my book, anyway, Miss why don't you sit next to the loud mouth in the back, so I can watch you, I mean, so you can meet new friends." Sakura nodded and took her seat in the back.

" Today, we are going to talk about the reproduction organs." Sakura tuned out the pervert teacher and started to get lost in her daydreams, when...

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blue eyed, blond haired boy smiled at her.

"Haruno Sakura," she smiled back.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. This is another part of school and don't worry smexy vampireness is coming soon. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes, but it's really late and I promised myself that I would not go to be till I finished my chapter for my readers

love ,

Sierra-bear


	4. First Day Part Three

Sierra-bear does not own own Naruto tear

* * *

Onyx eyes watched as Sakura and Naruto as they talked through Jiraiya's sex lesson. His eyes roamed her body, he watched her laugh and smile. He longed for her, he wanted her. The bell rang snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh remember, buy my new book," Jiraiya called.

"Naruto, what is he talking about?"

"He's the writer of his perverted book series that Kakashi-sensai read."

"You mean that little orange book"

"Yep," Naruto said a cheeky smile one his face, " Where is your locker, Sakura?"

" Locker 314, why?"

Naruto paused for a moment."YOU HAVE A LOCKER BETWEEN TEME AND BUSHY BROW!"

"What's so bad about that?"

Naruto stopped to think about it. " I don't know," he said giving his cheeky smile, "but I'm sure when I find out...Sakura-chan where are you?"

Sakura passed down all of the lockers till she found her own, locker 314. 'Stupid Naruto, he has no mind whats so ever,' she thought this while putting in her combination. ' Lunch and then only three more periods after that till I go home, then that's when the real fun start.' She slamed her locker shut and walked towards the lunch room, not noticing being stalked by a stranger in the dark. Sakura turned the corner and a green suited, bowl cut freak jumped from in front of her, making her almost die of fright.

" My beaitful Cherry Blossom, let me walk you to lunch, for I, Konoaha Green Beast, shall protect you."

" Thank you Lee, but I don't think I would need protection," Sakura suttered, but Lee had already started to drag her to the lunch room with him. (AN: Poor Sakura)

* * *

A happy Naruto ran over to his friends at their normal eating spot, shouting like an idiot.

" Guess what I did," Naruto shouted smiling ear to ear.

" Made your self look like an idiot in front of the whole school," the raven haired teen spoke from the tree branch.

"Your just jealous, teme, that I just did something wonderful," Naruto teased.

" Dobe"

" Teme"

"Baka"

" Bastard"

" ENOUGH!!!!" They were slienced by the raging blond teen.

" Troublesome women and here useless screaming," the lazy Nara awoke from his dreams to come face to face with the blond Yamanaka. " Ino, you interrupted my nap."

" Well if were to get you head out of the clouds then maybe wouldn't fall asleep," the raged blond yelled at the lazy genius.

' Troublesome women,' Shikamaru then glanced lazily at Naruto, " Ok Naruto, what is so important that you had to cause so much noice."

" Well I was sitting in Ero-Sennin's Class, " Naruto began his storytelling," when the door opened up and I saw the new girl pink headed from Kakashi and Gai's classes," Naruto paused for a moment to recall his tale, " Ero- sennin tried to get new idea for his lastest book till I jumped in and saved her from all his pervertness." ( A/N: Is that even a word XD). Naruto did a superhero pose ( much like the one that Gai and Lee does except with out the sunset and overdramticness to it.)

The group of teen stared at the blond haired. " Were starting to think that you are hanging out with Lee and Gai-sensei," the bun head chuckled to herself, " Speaking of one of the devils," TenTen pointed to the field, where a bowl-cut teen was draging a poor pink haired girl across the school field.

" I think we should help her," the indigo Hyuuga heiress studdered.

" Your right Hinata, we should save her from that bug eyed freak," three girl of the group jumped and rushed over to the helpless pink haired.

* * *

" Oh Sakura-chan, my beautiful flower, how I loooooooooove you!" the bushy browe kissed her hand and smiled a goofy smile. Sakura hid a blush, it wasn't that she didn't like Lee, it was that the kiss apon her hand had shocked her. She quickly thought of a way to get away from the bowl cut, bushy eyed, wannabe Romeo.

" Hey Lee, I think Gai-sensei is looking for you in the gym, but he said to come alone," bun haired girl said.

" Thank you, TenTen," with that the Gai obsessed manic sped off to the gym leaving the four girls in his dust.

Sakura stood up to look at her savors. " I would like to thank you... um"

"Hinata," the short indigo haired said.

" TenTen"

" Ino," the blond girl happily shouted.

" Sakura, I am kinda new and was wonder..."

" You can happily sit with us," Ino happily dragged her new friend to the old tree that they sat by. Sakura smiled, even though she was getting dragged once again.

* * *

Sorry this took me so long to up date and I know I promised hot smexy vampire goodness, but I rest asure that next chapter will be the start of it.

Sorry for all of the mistakes.

Till next time

Sierra-bear


End file.
